Incidentally
by KNO
Summary: One-shot taking place during one of Guy's birthdays. Sake is involved. As is some slight Neji/TenTen.
1. Part 1

_A/N: This idea came to me while listening to _Joy to the World _by_ Three Dog Night. _Awesome song. _

_Anyway, this is a one-shot written during one of Guy's birthdays. Sake makes an appearance. Some Neji/TenTen, I guess. _

_Also, I don't condone getting drunk when you're underage, or of age. Hm. It's kind of ironic, because I took Neji's side effects from one of my own drinking experiences. Not fun. My mom yelled at me, and yelled even more at my dad._

_Anyway though. Drinking + Underage equals No, no._

_Alrighty. But Neji has side effects. Yeah. Also, I have a question awaiting all of you at the end, if you finish._

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto. Or Three Dog Night, or their song. Nor do I own Horseshoes. Yeah.**

* * *

Incidentally.

Neji Hyuga wasn't partial to particular outings with the other members of Team Guy. But somehow, he had allowed TenTen to rope him into one of Guy-sensei's 'shenanagins.'

"TenTen," Neji grumbled in an undertone.

"Just be patient, Neji. I'm sure it'll be okay," TenTen assured. Then she added quietly, "Hopefully."

As expected, this did not raise Neji's patience or expectations.

"Where are we going, exactly?" he asked her, not five minutes later.

"Um . . . ," she trailed off, looking away from Neji's penetrating stare.

"You don't know?" he asked, tension heightening.

She turned to look at him, sheepish.

"Not exactly," she ceded, embarrassed.

Neji sighed, annoyed.

"How do you know where we're going, then?"

"Well, Lee just told me to go here. And to bring you along if I could." TenTen showed Neji the address on a piece of paper in Lee's sloppy and slanted handwriting.

Neji scrutinized it, but he had no idea what the address contained.

"Fine," he replied as TenTen stowed away the slip of paper.

This little adventure was not improving Neji's mood, TenTen noted. And an evening with Guy-sensei and Lee would probably not help. TenTen just hoped that they wouldn't be doing something crazy.

* * *

Thankfully, TenTen got her wish.

Team Guy was just having dinner.

TenTen breathed a sigh of relief. This was alright. At least she would survive.

"Neji! TenTen!" shouted Lee from a table in the back. His loud exclamation attracted the attention of the many patrons, either swiveling their heads to the two standing in the door, or the green-clothed kid with the weird haircut.

"Come on," said Neji roughly, snatching TenTen's wrist and dragging her to the table.

They reached the table quickly due to Neji; he was not one to just stand awkwardly like an idiot while people stare. Neji and TenTen sat down and the customers resumed whatever they had been doing.

"Neji, I'm so glad you came!" exclaimed Lee, tears appearing fast in his oversized eyes.

Neji muttered something not legible.

"Where's Guy-sensei?" TenTen asked Lee, noting that their teacher was not there.

"Oh, he'll be back. He went to get something," replied Lee.

"What's he getting?" inquired Neji, wanting to be prepared for any certain . . . abnormality.

Lee shrugged.

"Do you want to play a game while we wait for him?!" asked Lee excitedly.

TenTen overran Neji's comment of 'not with you' with a classic, "Sure, Lee!"

"Alright, I invented it during training today!"

Neji sent TenTen a glare. They conversed silently while Lee rambled on about the game, the rules, and other useful things.

Finally, Lee ended, and TenTen and Neji, hearing him, turned back to him.

"It sounds like Horseshoes, Lee," said TenTen, somehow hearing him during she and Neji's discussion.

Lee nodded vigorously, saying, "Yes, but with a twist, TenTen!"

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reminding himself to kill TenTen the next time he got a chance.

Neji was spared, however, from playing Lee's little game as Guy-sensei returned, carrying a tray that appeared to have several types of drink on it.

"Neji! TenTen! Lee! I'm so happy you all agree to celebrate my birthday with me! My youthful and kind students!"

He almost started breaking down into tears, as did Lee, but TenTen quickly deviated that with a question.

"So, what's on the tray, Guy-sensei?"

"I'm glad you asked, my flower!" proclaimed Guy-sensei, recuperating. "To celebrate my birthday, I will allow you and Neji to have some sake."

Neji looked at his teacher. Was he crazy? They were underage.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Neji, eyeing the sake.

"Aw, come on, Neji. It's for Guy-sensei's birthday, after all. We can drink to him," said TenTen, looking eager to try the drink.

Neji rolled his eyes. It seemed that he was overruled.

"Wait! What about me?!" Lee pouted.

"Lee," said Guy-sensei consoled, "remember what happened last time?"

Lee hung his head.

"Yes," he sniffed.

However, Guy-sensei didn't give in, which was good for all of their sakes.

"Take one," he told TenTen and Neji, gesturing to the tray laden with sake.

TenTen reached over and grabbed two. Neji frowned at her. Really, she should know better. Reluctantly, however, he reached out and took one. He stared down at the cloudy liquid with narrowed eyes. The way he looked at it, you'd think the sake would reach out and hit him.

Guy-sensei raised his glass and glanced at his team, waiting for something.

Abandoning his sulking, Lee caught the look and emotionally chirped, "To Guy-sensei! The greatest teacher, ever!"

Guy downed his sake in one, started crying, and hugged Lee, who was also crying.

TenTen drank hers too in one, which made Neji wonder if she had done this before.

He looked down at the drink in his hand. He didn't want to drink it, but what would his other teammates think? That he was scared to drink a small amount of liquid? Neji was embarrassed that he had actually never had it before. So, with reluctance and fear for his pride, Neji lifted the drink to his mouth and downed it.

Well. It for sure wasn't the _best_ thing he'd ever drank. TenTen wasn't even fazed, and downed the other. It seemed that she knew exactly what she was doing. Not to be outdone by his teammate, Neji reached for another. It was once Neji had finished his second, that he began feeling . . . somewhat different. He didn't feel sick. In fact, Neji wasn't really sure how he felt.

TenTen was eyeing him, noticing that Neji had stopped trying to keep up with her.

"Are you alright, Neji?" she asked, peering at him. "You know, if you can't hold your liquor, you need to stop."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can you hold _your_ liquor, TenTen?"

"Yes," she challenged, pulling another sake near her person. "Can _you_, Neji?"

Neji glared at her.

"Of course I can," he replied, scoffing and retrieving another cup of sake.

Thankfully, Guy-sensei and Lee were reminiscing while sobbing, their backs turned away from the prodigy and the skilled kunoichi.

* * *

The two somewhat had a bit of a contest going on when Guy-sensei and Lee started paying attention again. TenTen had just had her seventh cup of sake, and Neji had just raised the drink to his lips.

"Neji! How many cups of sake have you had?!" inquired Guy-sensei, shocked.

Neji's jaw clenched. Stupid TenTen and her competitiveness. Neji had been an idiot to accept such a stupid contest. Besides, on his fourth cup of sake, he had started to feel kind of sick. He felt a little dizzy and distracted. TenTen smirked at him, and Neji stared at her.

"Six," Neji answered, still glaring at TenTen.

Guy-sensei looked at Neji in shock.

"Do you feel okay, Neji?" asked Lee.

Neji blearily turned to Lee.

"No," he said honestly, laying his head down on the table.

TenTen smirked. She had won. And she decided to rub it in Neji's face once he got over the hangover he would undoubtedly have tomorrow. She was nothing if not tactical.

"Alright, Neji, we should probably take you home," said Lee, looking interestingly at his teammate.

"It's alright, Lee, I'll take him. You stay here with Guy-sensei and celebrate his birthday," offered TenTen, standing up.

"Thank you, my flower! My gratitude is unmeasurable!" exclaimed Guy-sensei.

TenTen nodded, persuading Neji to stand.

* * *

The Hyuga compound was unfortunately on the other side of the city. _Great_, TenTen thought. _Hopefully Neji won't pass out or do something stupid._

Neji wasn't altogether wasted. But it sure felt like it. He was walking beside TenTen, but his mind was either ahead or behind him. He wasn't really sure, his head hurt.

TenTen watched the Hyuga prodigy stumble along in his semi-drunken state, amused. For one, she would never let Neji have any more than three cups of sake ever again. That would probably be something he would thank her for later, maybe in a few years if the subject ever came up again. It was kind of funny, Neji Hyuga, the proclaimed genius getting somewhat drunk. She wouldn't tell anyone of course, this sort of amusement would be only for her eyes. Besides, Neji would kill her slowly if she went around and told people. That was the thing about their friendship. Neji trusted TenTen, as much as he would deny it. And TenTen would defend Neji shamelessly.

"Hey, Neji?" TenTen asked slowly, a question appearing in her mind.

He grunted for her to go on.

"I'm your best friend, right?"

It was a very simple question, one that only had been asked for reassurance.

Neji thought long and hard about it. Which, in essence, wasn't altogether required; Neji knew the answer as soon as it had been asked. No, Neji was thinking about the fact that even had a best friend. It was an odd coincidence that he had one, and even more by chance that it was his teammate, TenTen. To put it simply, TenTen was one of the few people Neji had ever cared for. But he would never tell her that, unless the occasion called and she needed to hear it.

"Yes, TenTen, we're friends," he answered quietly.

TenTen nodded and smiled, pleased as ever with his answer. Just as Neji knew she would be.

* * *

"Bye! See you tomorrow to train!" TenTen called, exiting through the Hyuga clan's compound gate.

Neji nodded and went into the house. He felt minimally better, his head still hurting immensely, and feeling like he could lay down and sleep for a few days. Unfortunately, Neji didn't make it to his room before he ran into Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga main branch and his uncle.

"Lord Hiashi," said Neji, bowing slightly.

Hiashi looked down at his nephew.

"Where were you tonight?" he asked Neji, peering at him curiously.

Neji rose, thinking carefully.

"I was with my teammates. Guy-sensei celebrated his birthday today."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Who were you with just now, outside the compound?"

"TenTen," answered Neji, failing to see how this was of consequence.

"Hm. The girl you train with so very often," mused Hiashi.

Neji nodded, still confused.

"Bring her here tomorrow, after you've trained. I want to speak to her," said Hiashi curtly.

Neji nodded, and left after Hiashi had continued on down the hall. Neji's brow was wrinkled, what on earth could Lord Hiashi want to say to TenTen?

Neji fell onto his bed, intending to think about it further, but instead falling soundly asleep.

* * *

_So, should I do another one-shot containing the next day with TenTen, Neji, and Lord Hiashi?? Your choice. Tell me what you think:_

_By reviewing. :D_


	2. Part 2

_I apologize for it being so late. I mean, I know I didn't really set a time, but still, this took me a lot longer than I thought it would. I think that's mostly because I told my mom to wake me up at 7:30 this morning so I wouldn't sleep late again, and she did. Well, I'm only used to that earliness in the school year. So, I wasted most of the morning and some of the afternoon doing random stuff._

_Like playing Need for Speed: Carbon. Which, in case you didn't know, is this AWESOME car racing game. Yeah. I have yet to learn how to drift properly. I promptly suck at it. But I'm good at, you know, tight curves. And, you know, winning money and screwing over cops' cars and stuff._

_But anyway, when I actually DID start to finish this thing, my brain decided to start being distractable. So, I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on HBO (which made me remember a MuggleCast episode where Jamie made fun of Malfoy in the movie, and I got on iTunes because stupid me forgot to check it, and then it turned out that the episode I thought that Jamie did the impression isn't the one), and then I would write, and then Steel Magnolias came on, and then I wrote some, while quoting every line, and etc. And, then, my friends, I had to get ready for work, in case they needed me, which they didn't and I now have the night off. So, I got to finish._

_So. Sorry for that little detail of my day. Didn't mean to bore you. Anyway, it just took me a long time to write this, and I'm still not altogether happy with it. But I'll let you be the judge._

**Disclaimer:** I own not Naruto. Or Need for Speed: Carbon. Or HBO. Nor Harry Potter atOotP, or MuggleCast. Not iTunes, Steel Magnolias, or anything else above that can be construed in any way as not mine. Dig the goodness.

* * *

Neji was awoken the next day by a maid of the Hyuga household.

"Sir, your teammate is here to train with you," she said, and left.

Neji groaned. His head was killing him, and he was unnaturally sleepy. But he rose and dressed and exited the Hyuga compound to meet TenTen.

She was waiting at the gate, peering at him curiously.

"What took you? Usually you have to come and drag _me_ out of bed."

"Overslept," he replied, falling into step beside her to continue to their usual training ground. He paused before continuing, "By the way, Lord Hiashi has requested to see you."

TenTen gave Neji a what-the-heck? look. Neji shrugged slightly.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Okay. When does he want to see me?"

"Today. After we get done training." He added hurriedly, "There's no hurry."

TenTen shrugged.

"Okay. And . . . Neji?"

Neji looked across to her to see TenTen grinning. He narrowed his eyes, grimacing.

"What?" he asked, unable to resist from answering her.

"I won, I won, I won!! You lost, Neji Hyuga! The world accepts me, and not you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, grinning so widely, that Neji thought her face would get stuck in that permanent position.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Are you done? Or should I wait to see a ridiculous and very embarrassing 'victory dance'?"

"No, I'm done. For the most part," answered TenTen, pleased with herself, and resuming with Neji to walk towards their training ground.

* * *

They spent more than three hours at the training ground, Neji mostly wanting to keep TenTen to himself for as long as possible before having to go and meet Hiashi.

But finally, TenTen begged Neji to stop, and he, grudgingly, consented. He himself was tired. TenTen gathered her weapons while Neji stood there waiting. Helping TenTen gather them would get it done more quickly, and that meant that they would be one step closer to their meeting with Hiashi.

"Thanks for the help," she snapped at him as she finished.

"You're welcome," replied Neji crisply. "Do you need to drop your weaponry off before we go and meet Lord Hiashi?"

TenTen considered him.

"Is there a reason why you're trying to prolong this visit between me and your uncle, Neji?" she queried casually.

To any other person but Neji, it would seem that the two teammates were having a pleasant conversation, maybe about the weather, or their progress as shinobi.

But, the question TenTen asked wasn't meant pleasant. And Neji alone knew that. Fortunately, he was a good liar. Unfortunately, Neji knew that TenTen wouldn't buy it. Kind of the downside of having a friend. They knew you almost better than you yourself. Neji decided to lie anyway, rather than tell TenTen the truth.

"No. Why do you think that?" he asked flatly, adopting a quizzical look.

"No reason," lied TenTen in turn, looking at Neji intently before continuing. "Sure. If it's no trouble, we can go put my weapons away so I won't have to carry them around."

Neji nodded, and they started towards TenTen's apartment. Neji waited outside for TenTen. He had only entered her house once, and only by being invited to the point of force. Neji knew he could enter without invitation if he wanted, but he wouldn't ever, unless it was unavoidable.

TenTen came back out and locked the door with keys she kept in her pocket.

"Alright, let's go," she said, smiling brightly.

Neji stared at her. What had changed _her_ attitude? Neji nodded, and started to walk in the direction where the Hyuga clan lived.

* * *

Neji led TenTen to Lord Hiashi's office, near the front of the compound. He knocked on Hiashi's door firmly, TenTen at his side. Neji slightly heard Lord Hiashi rise from his desk chair and pad over to the door. Once Lord Hiashi was in view, Neji bowed slightly, eyes downcast. TenTen just watched Neji perform this. Was she supposed to bow also? She didn't really want to. Sure, Hiashi was her elder by age, but no way was TenTen _bowing_ to him. TenTen slightly wondered if that was something required of by the branch family to do.

Lord Hiashi stared at TenTen, taking her in before smiling slightly.

"Come in," he told her, moving aside so she could enter.

She did, hesitantly looking back to Neji. She was nervous, and wanted him in there with her. Hiashi was intimidating.

"Neji," started Hiashi.

Neji raised his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Remain out here while I talk to your friend," he finished, assuring that the prodigy would do as he said.

Neji nodded, but reluctantly. He sent a glance to a very nervous TenTen before Lord Hiashi shut the door.

* * *

Lord Hiashi made his way slowly across his office, sweeping past TenTen, and sitting in his desk chair. There were no accompanying chairs, so TenTen had no choice but to stand. Hiashi studied her for several minutes before beginning.

"TenTen, is it?"

TenTen nodded.

"I suppose you and Neji are both wondering why I asked to see you?"

TenTen nodded again.

"It is a wonder to me why Neji spends so much time training with you. In fact, I think he would spite all of our training sessions together, if only to train with you, TenTen."

TenTen adopted a quizzical look.

"I suppose what makes him so . . . partial towards you is his obvious feelings for you."

Well, Lord Hiashi had never been much for preamble.

There was a two second silence before TenTen burst with laughter.

Of course, she didn't mean to seem disrespectful.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Outside, Neji was pacing. What on earth could Lord Hiashi want with TenTen? Neji wanted to distract himself, but there was nothing else to do. He had already trained today, and it was a very normal day at the Hyuga compound. Neji considered going to Ichiraku, but he didn't want to stray too far. Neji gritted his teeth. What an annoyance. He turned as he heard a laugh, and identified it as TenTen's. Had Lord Hiashi said something amusing? Lord Hiashi didn't usually make jokes. What kind of joke was it?

_Relax_, he told himself. _You're starting to sound paranoid. Just . . . calm down._

* * *

"That's ridiculous, Lord Hiashi! Neji and I are teammates," TenTen explained, somewhat contradicting.

Lord Hiashi smirked, and it surprised TenTen how much Neji resembled his uncle.

"You might not see it yet, but I do. Few things are unseeable with these eyes."

TenTen nodded, but she still didn't believe what he said.

"Hear me out, please, TenTen. You may not see it unless you look for it. Neji has never been one to outwardly express his emotions. You know that. Just because Neji might not express what he feels very often, it doesn't mean that it's not there, TenTen."

TenTen was thinking so intensely about this that she didn't hear Hiashi until he was standing up and was holding open the door.

"Thank you," she told him as she exited.

Hiashi waved Neji in. Neji and TenTen glanced at each other before entering their respective sides.

* * *

"What is this about, Lord Hiashi?" asked Neji, his impatience finally catching up to him.

Hiashi nodded, agreeing to something Neji wasn't aware of.

"This is about . . . your intentions with TenTen."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"Neji, do not feign ignorance with me. Of course, do what you wish with TenTen and other people, but do not lie to me. I know a lot more than I appear to," answered Hiashi, bowing his head.

Neji shook his head, but didn't respond.

Hiashi paused for a long time, considering his words, and the man that was his nephew in front of him.

"You, of course, have my permission to court her, if you would ever wish to," Hiashi finally said.

Neji looked at his uncle.

"Thank you," said Neji curtly, turning to leave.

"And Neji?" called Hiashi.

Neji had his hand on the door, ready to open it.

"Don't wait forever. Because she won't."

Neji nodded quickly and left.

* * *

He walked TenTen to the Hyuga gate.

For some reason, she hadn't stopped smiling since Neji had walked out of Lord Hiashi's office. Neji just stared at her, transfixed in confusion. He finally mustered the nerve to ask her.

"Why are you smiling?"

TenTen had went through the gate already, standing a few feet in front of Neji, who was on the other side, firmly rooted to the Hyuga ground he was on.

"You know," said TenTen smiling a little wider, and then turning to leave.

_At the risk of stealing Nara's phrase, girls are so troublesome_, thought Neji, leaving just as TenTen had, only the opposite way.

* * *

_So, is this like totally sucky, or not? / I hate being critical of myself. Usually I think I do a decent job. But this, I'm just not sure about._

_Tell me your verdict. :)_


End file.
